


Elephant in the room

by Loreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Episode: s11e13 Love Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Incest, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: Dean comes face to face with his deepest desire and now he has to to bear consequence's for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Słoń w pokoju](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272619) by [Loreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen). 



> Hello everyone! It’s my first Wincest in english, generally I translate from english into polish but I realized that there are only a few wincest readers then… I hope that you’ll enjoy it. Have fun! 
> 
> My beta is some great, young man from the Internet. :D He gave me a helping hand. Kudos for him.
> 
> If you found some mistakes, let me know :) By the way, I need a beta D:

  
When the case was done and they buried Sonja’s dead body, they headed back to the motel to pack their stuff. All the way there, they didn't speak to each other, silence filled the music coming from the radio. By the corner of his eye, Dean saw that Sam looked expectantly at him, in a way he expected that his brother will start to confess himself or something. Dean was sure that Sam already knew, or had guessed at least what happened in the basement. However, he was not crazy enough to reveal whose the form was taken by Qareen. He clenched fingers on the steering wheel as the memories of meeting with his the deepest desire hit him.    
  
_He turned at the sound of the curtains being drawn. He felt his body stiffened with fear when he made out that something what he tried so hard to throw away from his awareness, it has already reaffirmed  and was standing against him.  
  
‘’ I understand, Dean.”  
  
‘’ Is that right?’’ he asked, not being able to move.  
  
‘’The longing in your heart… I feel it too.” so slowly he approached to him, bypassing the wood table between them. Dean went back with his every step, looking for something to defend himself. On the other side of the basement there was a knife stuck in a wooden frame.  
  
‘’That’s touching… taking into account that you haven’t a heart. Qareen.   
  
‘’ Who I am doesn’t matter. The real question is… who are you?  
  
‘’What you mean, who am I?” between them there was only the table which he tried to go around to get into knife. He looked away so as not have to to look at something what he wanted to hide deep inside his heart. He felt defenseless, naked.  
  
‘’You’re mystery. I can see your heart, feel the love you feel. Except… it’s cloaked in shame and guilt. When it comes to this…’’ Qareen put the hand on his hip and squeezed it delicately. ‘’You can’t help yourself. So why fight it?’’ he glided his hand along a waist and ribs, stopping on a strong shoulder. ‘’Just give in.’’  
  
‘’Yeah. You know what? You’re right. The real Sam does the whole on me. But you aren’t more than a cheap imitation.’’  
  
_ He played this scene in his mind, wondering how it could be although for a moment to feel Sam’s mouth on his own. Even if a second later he would end up with a hole in his chest. How screwed up was he? Desiring his brother in this way… _  
  
‘’You can’t help yourself.’’  
  
_ Qareen’s words echoed in his head. The feelings which so far were hidden deep inside him, now they began to show. They became a reality.   
  
He was walking around the room, scooping up his stuffs and cramming them into his bag, too busy with his own thoughts to realize that his brother stopped to packing up. Instead that he was standing by bed, gazing as Dean flounced all over the room. He was tensed and withdrawn since they had gotten back from Sonja’ s workshop. Sam guessed that he met with Qareen and that the form she took, made him really pissed off. He frowned, wondering, in what way he should to wrangle the truth out of Dean. He was sure that Dean wouldn’t say this voluntarily.  
  
‘’Dean!’’ Sam yelled. It was only the second time he responded. He stopped at the worktop, in one hand he squeezed his bag and in the other hand he tried to push in the bag the journal their father.   
  
‘’What’s up?’’  
  
‘’I should ask you ,what’s up. Dude, you’re growling.’’ Sam felt the frustration, spreading out from his brother; Tensed, straight arms, stiff steps and a clutched mouth.   
  
‘’What? No, I’m not!’’ Dean objected, staring at the bag if he wanted by mind power to button up his bag. He felt his stomach tighten up with nerves and prayed in his soul that Sam does not bring this to light what he wanted to hide so hard.   
  
‘’Of course you are. And you're not even aware of this. You’re flouncing all over the room like a huge wave of anger and dissatisfaction.   
  
‘’I’m fine, Sam. I just have a lot on my mind. We need to hold back the Darkness, remember?  
  
For a moment they both were quiet. Dean came back to jerking with the bag which finally given up and buttoned up, pretending that doesn’t see like Sam pointedly staring at him. Ignoring ‘’Elephant in the room’’ he had mastered to perfection.   
  
‘’So you’ll keep me in suspense or what?’’ said Sam, arms folded across his chest.  
  
‘’By what?  
  
‘’Who was it? Bach or Simpson?’’ Dean finally turned to him, recognizing the determination of how he kept his head straight, not lowering his eyes of him, gazing almost defiantly.   
  
‘’Neither.’’ He cleared his throat, felling like his throat tightens. His brother knew him best in the world so lying to him could prove to be impossible to reach. Dean knew that he’ll convince his brother to give him a break or waiting for their quite day and Sam giving him a bitch face. ‘’It was Amara.’’   
  
‘’Amara.’’ Sam repeated slowly. Dean turned his back on Sam, fearing that on his face there were too much emotions and feelings. If he looked at him now, he would see like Sam arches his eyebrows highly.   
  
‘’Yeah, Amara. It seems that I really share with her some kind of bond.’’ he said to an empty can standing on the worktop. ‘’I have no idea what to do. I know that I’m not supposed to feel like that, but these feeling… they are inside me. And I can’t fight them.’’ he felt like something clamped around his heart, because though Dean was talking about Amara, he thought about someone quite else. About someone who had just stand behind his back. He shuddered and stiffened, hearing a whisper just off his ear.  
  
‘’I don’t believe you.’’  
  
He stood there, not being able to move, trying to align his breath. In what is Sam playing?   
  
‘’Sam?’’  
  
‘’I don’t believe you.’’ he repeated. ‘’I think that it wasn’t Amara. She isn’t your the deepest desire.’’ He unintentionally breathed air into his lungs, felling like his brother’s smell was filling in space around him. He would recognize this scent everywhere; mixture of hair conditioner, a cheap aftershave and a flannel shirt, heated from warm body. This scent always reminded him of home. He shivered when he felt a soft touch of mouth on his ear. Subtle, it’s possible that he would even not noticed it, but now his body was like a one, huge nerve.   
  
The whole situation was quite absurd and filled him with anxiety.  
  
‘’Christo.’’ he whispered, impulsively wondering where he put the holy water. Sam laughed in a low voice under his breath.  
  
‘’I’m not possessed, Dean.’’ he could downright _feel_ his smile.  
  
‘’What are ya doin’?’’ Dean was confused. On the one hand, he had no idea what he had just witnessed and on the other hand he was aware that his pants had suddenly grew tight.   
  
‘’I’m trying to prove you’re lying.’’ Sam put his huge palms on Dean’s hips and pushed him nearer to himself. They’re meeting now on all along of body, so Dean was pretty aware that his brother is equally aroused as he was. His heart was pounding his ribs, almost felt it in his throat. He closed his eyes, wondering, how it looks like from side. Sam towering above him, keeping him in the place, even though he didn't use power to this. Whispering to his ears some conspiracy theories. And he, staying in the place, unable to move, with dilated pupils and parted lips. If anyone at this point, would fall into their room, probably he would say that Sam is trying to hypnotize him. Or it’s some foreplay.  
  
‘’See, Dean. I know you like no one else in the world and I know perfectly well how you behave when you are desperately trying to hide something. I know too, how you look when you’re hopelessly aroused.’’ it’s totally the foreplay. Dean has started wondering when he kept the breath. It could have something in common with Sam's hand which is sliding now on his belly, hooking on his belt. His hips involuntarily jerked forward.  
  
‘’You think I don’t know why you have started to look away, when I dress? Or walking into the shower after that when we hug? And today… You have only confirmed it. You weren’t able to look into my eyes and confessed straight away that Amara attracts you. You were trying to distract my attention. And I know that you would never own up to something like this, voluntarily, if it would be the truth.’’ Sam muttered words directly into his ears, enfolding his cheek by warm breath. Dean couldn’t get a word out. Suddenly, being aware of every part of his body, he reached out hand to Sam, moving fingertips on his skin. For a second he had the impression that he touched sharp needles.   
  
‘’So, Dean. Can you tell me whose form Qareen took?’’ He felt the touch of a half-open mouth on his neck. He pulled back his head, giving him a better access. ‘’Or maybe… show me.’’ The last word was downright exigent.  
  
‘’Sammy…’’ His eyelids clenched. He didn’t want to open up his eyes, fearing that this all is only like a wet dream or a fucking hallucination. He pressed his butt to Sam, snatching a moan from him.  
  
‘’Show me, Dean.’’   
  
And he was suddenly filled with his brother. Embracing him and kissing with a hunger which was growing up in him from day to day. Sam slid his hands on his bottom, grabbing his buttocks and pressed to each other, snatching from them a sigh. Excitement grew between them, they wanted more and more. Dean’s tongue was sliding along Sam’s lips, slipping in and his palm was clenched on brother’s neck. After a while, their tongues were stroking over each other, hungry and demanding. They were kissing for a long time, until they finished breathless and hard. Dean broke the kiss and rested his head on Sam’s forehead. His mind was covered with an afterglow as he tried to take back his self control, along with a seeping erection in his pants.   
  
‘’Sam.’’ He cleared his throat, hearing, how his voice was hoarse.   
   
‘’Dean.’’ He looked into Sam’s eyes. His pupils were huge like saucers, absorbing almost all of the color into his irises. ‘’I have no idea why have you broken this amazingly hot kiss, but I hope that’s something important.’’ His voice was low with excitement.  
  
‘’We can’t…’’  
  
‘’If you are going to tell me that we can’t be more than brothers, I swear, you will regret these words.’’ Sam growled.   
  
‘’Sammy… you don’t understand, this isn’t normal…’’  
  
Sam took his face in hands and kissed him briefly. ‘’Tell me, how many things in our life is or has been normal? We lost almost everyone whom we loved. We are alone now. So please, Dean, don’t take it back from us just because this isn't normal for others.’’ Dean reached to his brother’s face, laying his hand on his cheek. He saw a growing fear and sadness in his eyes.  
  
‘’I shouldn’t have ever let you see it in me.’’  
  
‘’Dean… even if you could hide the fact you lust for me, and I know that’s true and you can’t say no, that you would see exactly the same thing in me. I wanted you from the moment I realized that I was getting hard every time when I see your naked body or feel your scent. Please, Dean, think. People kill, steal and hate each other, every day. Do you really think that this kind of love which we share it’s a sin? That’s something bad?’’ When his eyes filled with tears, Dean grasped him involuntarily into a hug, one arm embracing his waist and a free hand, entangling in his hair. ‘’I don’t believe that something is wrong.’’ Sam choked on his shoulder.   
  
They were standing like this for a while until Sam got back the control on his breath and then he snuggled harder into his brother.  
  
‘’Qareen adopted your form.’’  
  
‘’What?’’  
  
‘’You wanted me to tell you, whose the form she has taken.’’ Dean smiled. ‘’As soon as I looked at her, at once I knew it wasn’t the real you. At first I freaked out, I was sure that there was no help for me. That I was alone with a desire which will never fulfill. And then, God, forgive me Sam, for a second I wanted to give in her when she said I can just give up. I wanted although for a moment be able to feel how is it to have your mouth under mine.’’ He bit his lips, looking at brother.  
  
In the response Sam smiled and kissed him hard. ‘’I’m more than willing to show you how is it to have my mouth. And not only.’’ Sam grinned and Dean felt like his penis twitches with interest when he was able to see all of these fantasies in his mind’s eye which he collected over the years.  
  
After all they lengthened the reservation for the next two nights.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
